Another Life
by PakuPaku-San
Summary: Xion let a smile slip. She finally asked a question the Great-Almighty-All-Knowing Axel didn't know the answer to. Fluff. Akushi


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to its respective owners

 **Another Life**

She could enjoy this moment forever. The day wasn't too hot or too cold with a slight breeze brushing her cheeks. With a satisfied sigh, she watched the sun slowly creep to its slumber. Red and orange painted the sky highlighting its descent. It reminded her of the flames that often lit Axel's chakrams causing a small smile to tug at her lips. The slight thought of Axel often did that to her. Xion smiled every time the idea of _The Fury of Flames_ eased into her mind, she felt happy. Even though she loved to watch the sun fall asleep, Xion always thought it was best served with sea salt ice cream.

Her after mission treat enhanced her aesthetic experience as the sky pleased her visual tastes. As she indulged in her ice cream, the flavors of salty and sweet danced on her taste buds. The frozen delight was usually a little sweeter, but that was probably to entice more children to buy the treat. She was glad that today it was the perfect balance between the two.

She recalled the events of the day slaying countless heartless and retrieving hearts. Xion was paired with Axel today in Twilight Town. It wasn't out of the ordinary, but she thought it was nice that she worked with one of her best friends. She didn't have to worry if she dropped her guard because Axel would come to save her, but she was even more attentive to his movements. Xion would hate herself if Axel was hurt on her watch. As usual, Axel teased her ever time he slashed at the heartless before she did. The competition was contagious, so the tiny girl tried some tricks to impress the tall scarecrow. But in the process, she lost her footing and Axel ran towards her pulling her by the belly. Damn, his hand was big; it was the size of her stomach. It took seconds for her to realize her stomach churning. She wasn't sure if she was uncomfortable or she was scared in the moment before she could have made contact with cement, but she could feel her cheek grow in warmth.

Ugh, no. Xion quickly shook the memory out of her head. She didn't even dare to think about stuff like that when Roxas ever saved her. But then, Roxas never made her feel that way. She still felt a little guilt when she didn't grin at the thought of their blonde companion.

Xion's teeth made contact with the stick of the popsicle much to her surprise. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize she consumed half of her ice cream. She could see a "W" printed on the wood, which meant she had the rare "winner" phrase stamped on it.

Heh, she grinned to herself. It really was the perfect day, sorta. It would be better if Roxas was with them, though. She wouldn't have to feel so anxious around Axel by herself.

It's not like she always felt nervous in Axel's company. Xion would have preferred that she be together with her two best friends, Roxas and Axel. She hated the feeling of a missing piece. They were a completed puzzle and she felt totally normal when they were together. Plus, it was usually quiet when it was just Axel and her. If they were on separate missions, he would ask about hers and he would tell her about his. Axel would occasionally share his complaints of Saix. She didn't really listen when he did. The thought of Saix made her sick. Once Axel finished his ice cream, he would kick back and lay in his pillow of arms. _The Flurry of Flames_ would close his eyes probably to get some shut eye- he often complained about losing some z's lately. She wondered if he was like that with Roxas too. Was he quiet around their friend? She certainly didn't act so jittery around their blonde companion.

Tried of the silence, Xion turned back to the red head. "Hey…. Axel."

He didn't bother to open his eyes much to her annoyance. Why couldn't she ever catch his attention? Axel did hum to acknowledge her greeting though, but he was just being nice.

"What's a reincarnation?" she questioned.

"Oh," there was a little interest in her voice. She felt like she achieved a small victory. That was the first time she brought up a subject that peaked his interest. "It's when someone lives another life."

She paused to take in his response ignoring the small celebration in her thoughts. Xion quietly repeated the answer so that she could fully understand it.

Axel sat up and stretched. It mused him when Roxas and Xion dissected every word to his answers. They were like toddlers exploring the world and he was their only teacher. Everything that Axel taught them was law, so he prided himself in giving the best answer he could. Though, he would lie if he said he didn't enjoy it a bit more when Xion pondered on his response. Her brow furrowed creating a small wrinkle between the two as she dissected each word. Her lips protruded, a slight pout forming. He didn't know what to call it, but the closest thing in his mind was "cute." Axel shouldn't think of Xion as cute since he never considered Roxas to be anything close to it. Roxas was interesting, not cute. Xion was cute. She made his stomach turn and made him blush.

"Do you think that nobodies…. I mean we… Do you think we could get reincarnated?"

"Hmmm…." Axel leaned shifting his weight to the arms behind him. She expected an immediate answer, but the silence showed he needed to think. "Beats me." It was just below his usual tone of voice.

Xion turned back to watch the sun's journey to its bedroom. Xion let a smile slip. She finally asked a question the Great-Almighty-All-Knowing Axel didn't know the answer to.

"Maybe, we can." Xion took another bite as soon as she realized her sweet, but salty treat was melting.

He scratched his head, with slight frustration. Axel was careful not to show it to Xion, but she caught on to his expression. "If we could, wouldn't that mean we have souls?"

"Souls?" She turned to him, ready to ask for the new word's definition.

Axel's attention quickly shifted from her soft black locks to her ice cream in her hand. He had to speak before the question could escape her lips. Axel didn't want to bother answering what a soul was. It would get too complicated. "Yeah." He couldn't explain the tickling sensation in his stomach or the tingles at the back of his head every time Xion focused solely on him. "To be reincarnated or to be granted a next life, you would need a soul. Even though we're nobodies, I guess we have a soul." He was mostly talking to himself, organizing his thoughts. "You need a soul to live don't you?" He watched a small blue drop fall from the clock tower's height.

Axel swiped at her hands pulling it towards his lips. He finished the ice cream in her hands enjoying her whines. "Where did you even hear about reincarnations?" He spoke in a tone almost teasing her.

"Oh…" She could feel her chest stopped; it would have been her heart if she had one. Xion caught herself holding her breath as Axel finished the last few licks of her liquefying treat. "You know those kids that we see running around Twilight Town," she tried to speak with an even tone and pace, but there was a slight shake to her voice. "They brought it up while I was buying ice cream."

Axel finally released his hand from hers after what felt like a thousand years for both parties even though it was only a minute. "If I were reincarnated," Axel's emerald gaze penetrated her own. "I wouldn't want us to be separated. And we could always have fun."

Xion grinned at the thought, but kicked at the idea of a life without Roxas. She didn't want to completely rule out Roxas from the picture, but it would be nice if she and Axel spent even more time with together, just the two of them. Though, if the trio lived without a worry or without fighting heartless, it would be nice.

"Yeah!" Her smile made his stomach flip. The red head quickly turned away hoping to mask the blush creeping up his cheeks. "I hope the three of us could go to the beach more often."

"Oh…" Disappointment settled, weighing on his body. "Right." How could he let Roxas escape his mind? He was his first best friend. Plus, Xion was a part of them too. They were a package, a perfect combo. Xion was the chicken katsu, Roxas the rice, and he was the flaming hot curry. Having one without the others was nice, but all three together was delicious on a whole other level. They were a team on a whole other level. There wasn't a friendship that could match theirs.

She placed her hand on his despite the uneasy sensation in her stomach. "I hope that when we're reincarnated, we'll be much happier."

They sat in silence as darkness wrapped them in the night. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. The bone-chilling feel of the evening was almost like the corridors of darkness they traveled through. Xion moved closer to the flames before a shiver could run down her spine. She always enjoyed the warmth emitting from Axel so much that she would often envy Roxas when he sat in the middle. Sometimes, her jealousy was more than sharing heat. Xion wondered what it was, but she always moved the feeling to the back of her mind.

Axel rose from his seat. "Well, it's time to get going."

She listened to the patter of his boots behind her. She didn't want him to leave. Xion wanted to stay with Axel, not just to embrace his warmth, but to be with him.

"Wait, not until you get me ice cream. You finished mine, Axel!" She shot up. Maybe this could buy her a little more time with him.

A chuckle escaped his grin. "If you eat anymore, you'll get cavities Xion," he pointed to his pearly white toothy grin.

Before Xion could fume and protest, his hand tugged on hers. She heard him speak but it was a mumble of words to her ear. It wasn't important. Her stomach was turning. It was uncomfortable but she didn't mind. Xion felt the same way when he held her during their mission too. Xion couldn't help but notice that her hands were half the size of his, but they seemed to fit into each other like a lock and key. Xion couldn't fight the urge to smile and did her best to hide the pink painting her cheeks.

"I'll treat you next time," his voice shook as if he was hiding something, his sudden nervousness. "Not in another life, but next time."

If they were humans, somebodies, Axel and Xion would probably know why he reacted the way they did in each other's presence.

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading this fic! Reviews are very much appreciated! If you would like to know what my thought process as I was writing this, feel free to read my blog post about it on my wordpress blog!


End file.
